Kara's Story
by melodicmoonstar89
Summary: Kara Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, has been found by the Ministry after hiding her entire life. Now, she is finally going to Hogwarts. What truly happened to her parents after Voldemort was defeated? Doesn't follow book 7.
1. Chapter 1

The day starts with some annoying…something going off. Is that the alarm clock, or is it something else? I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock in the corner of the room and found that it was half past nine…

"Half-past nine…that's nice…wake me up in time for the train…" I mumbled to the source of the noise, which I discovered to be my watch. I set my watch so that I would be on time when I left for my new school…wait a second…HALF PAST NINE! "Crap! I'm going to be sooooo late!"

Oh, you're probably wondering at this point who I am. Kara Potter, 3rd year and hopefully a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, I'm going into the 3rd year. Before this, I wasn't able to go to Hogwarts since no one knew where my parents had hidden me before the ending of our war…

Why hide me? I mean, old Moldie-Voldy was going to be defeated by my dad, Harry Potter, so why hide his only daughter? Turns out that both my parents were on borrowed time after Moldie was defeated. My mom, Ginny Weasley, and my father only lived for about two years after the war. They did get married and had me, but there was something wrong apparently and mom, dad, and Professor McGonagall decided it would be better for me to go into hiding. So, I did and this year I get to go out of it.

Though, I'm luckier then my dad was. He had to go to his Aunt's house and she didn't even like him. When I was forced to hide, my parents asked their friends Remus and Tonks to take me in as their own. Basically, while the whole Wizarding world was frantic searching for the only child of the "Boy-Who-Lived", I was hiding under their nose the entire time in the house of one of the Ministries Aurors.

"Kara, hurry up or you're going to be late for the train!" Uncle Remus called up the stairs.

"YIKES! I'll be down in two shakes of a kneazles tail!" I yelled back, getting out of my reflection of the past and rushing around to get changed. I passed the mirror on my way out, just shaking my head and not even trying to brush through it. I swear, the day I get a hairbrush through my hair and have my hair lay flat will be the end of the world. If people think most of the Weasley's hair make it appear as if their head is on fire, at least their hair doesn't stick out in every single direction possible.

As I tripped down the stairs, Uncle Remus walked by and took a look at me. "Do you even try to win that battle against your hair anymore, Kara?" he asked, knowing the answer was no.

"If I said yes, would I have to go back up and comb through it?" I asked him, trying to look innocent. Didn't work. He just shook his head and pointed to the stairs. "Come on, it's almost 10!"

Aunt Tonks chose that moment to walk by as well. She shook her head. "Mel, you've got at least a half an hour before the train even gets to the station. Go brush your hair and then we can have breakfast."

"Everyone is against me! Even my hair! How is that possible, I ask you?" I cried as I went up the stairs back to my room to get a brush through my hair. I got through half of the left side of my hair before there was a "SNAP!" "Ummm…Auntie Tonks! My hairbrush snapped in half again!"

There was an explosion of laughter coming from downstairs. "I'm glad you enjoy the entertainment, but if you really want me to finish brushing this thing on my head, you soooo better get up here and fix this hairbrush since I can't do it myself anymore."

Another thing. After being in hiding from the Ministry of Magic, those busybodies actually found me this year. So, now I can't cast magic outside of school. That reminds me…

As Auntie Tonks came in, I asked, "How many reporters are out there today?" Ever since my location was discovered, there had been so many reporters I couldn't count them all.

Auntie Tonks shook her head, took my hairbrush, fixed it, and told me "No reporters out there right now, but I'm sure there will be some at the train station when you leave."

I groaned. If there was one thing I completely agreed with my late father on, it was that reporters were annoying and needed to go jump off the nearest cliff. Though, his nickname was better then mine. I am the "Girl-Who-Disappeared", daughter of the "Boy-Who-Lived" and "Chosen one". Whoever comes up with nicknames in the newspapers needs to be hit with a good stunning curse. Or bat-boogey hex.

"When will they stop this! It's driving me absolutely nuts!" I cried.

Auntie Tonks just laughed and went down stairs, leaving me to fight with the rest of my hair. When I finally got through my hair (and even then it didn't look completely brushed), I went downstairs to the kitchen where my trunk and my breakfast were waiting.

"It only took you about 10 minutes and your brush snapping once to get through your hair. That must be some new record," Uncle Remus said in amusement.

"Ha ha ha, I'm dying of laughter over here," I said, rolling my eyes. "Do I really have to go this year?"

"Yes, you do. Just think, this year you get to go with Sirius," Auntie Tonks said.

Sirius Lupin is Tonks and Remus' only son. He's my age and has been going to Hogwarts. It's rather hard to describe Sirius' looks since he is a metamorphmagus, but he usually keeps what his parents say is his natural sandy colored hair, but changes his eyes to an emerald green to match mine. I don't know why, but Sirius seems to really like my eyes. I don't know whether to be flattered or kind of scared.

Sirius also took after the person he got his name from. I don't know how many letters we've gotten while he was at school saying he was caught out after curfew. There was also the exploding toilets incident. Sirius was nice enough to send me a seat, which I promptly chucked at his head when he got home. Poor Gryffindor probably hasn't won the cup in a couple years.

"Speaking of Sirius, were is he? Shouldn't he be eating?" I asked.

"He already ate…and should be coming down soon," Auntie Tonks said.

"What's this about me?" Sirius asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing, just wondering if you were even up yet. Wait, he's up before ten?" I said, surprised.

Sirius tried looking hurt. "Are you saying I'm lazy and sleep all the time?"

"No, I'm just surprised you're up in time to go to school. Looking forward to bugging the teachers or something?" I asked.

"If you must know…never mind, yes, I am looking forward to bugging the teachers."

"Don't give McGonagall anymore gray hairs. She actually yelled at me when we went to talk to her about Kara going to school there this year since she got found out, blaming it on me," Uncle Remus said.

The three of us laughed. "Probably cause it was your fault. Why did you have to tell Sirius and Kara that dry ice would not only make people really cold, but blow up the toilet?" Auntie Tonks asked.

"I didn't really think either of them would use that piece of knowledge, I thought it would be a good tidbit of information," Uncle Remus defended.

"You should have known one of us would use that piece of knowledge for evil," I pointed out.

A clock chimed. "Well, is everyone set to go?" Uncle Remus asked. "We've got half an hour before the train leaves and we should go now so we don't meet any of Kara's friends."

"What friends? I don't have any friends we should be meeting there. I do have some people that are allowed to stalk me by the government that should be there," I clarified.

"I think we're ready. Do you have Star?" Sirius asked me.

"Oops, hold on a second!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs back into my room.

Looking under my bed, I said to myself, "I can't believe I almost forgot my cat!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Sirius commented from the doorway.

"Only if you answer yourself. Star, come here!" I said, trying to get her out from under the bed. Star is my very fluffy black cat with hazel eyes. She also has a white star shaped spot by her right eye, which is where I got her name. Star slowly crawled over to me. When she got past the end of my bed, I picked her up and put her in the cat carrier I got for the trip.

"Now I'm ready. Can we go now?" I asked, wanting to get this first trip over with.

Sirius nodded and we went downstairs to meet up with Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks. We quietly grabbed our trunks and walked down the street to the train station.

"At least we don't have a car ride to go through. The Weasley's always had a fun time going to the station each year. Except for the year Sirius escaped from Azkaban, but that was out of fear," Uncle Remus commented.

"And we have about fifteen minutes before the train leaves," Auntie Tonks said.

I started paying more attention to my surroundings so I could hide and maybe not get caught by a reporter. I didn't see anyone in the main part of the station, so I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Now, an idea for you, Mel. Maybe you should run when you go through the barrier. Go right into the train," Auntie Tonks suggested.

"Oh, yes, then it will look like a fireball is flying around Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Sirius teased. "Maybe you should wear that invisibility cloak to complete the image."

I laughed at the image. I wonder what the other people on the platform would think. Then the reporters could write about that instead of me.

"That would work except for the fact that she needs to bring her stuff onto the train," Uncle Remus pointed out with a small smile on his face as he squished that idea.

"Can I take that as a sign that there is no way to really get to the train without someone seeing me and making a comment?" I said, grumpily.

"Hide behind Sirius," Auntie Tonks suggested again.

I nodded and pointed at Sirius. "Don't you even dare to grab someone's attention on the platform or else you might not be too comfortable on the first day back," I warned.

With that said, the four of us slid through the barrier onto the platform to the start of a new year and a new journey.

**A/N:** I started this story before A Griffin's Tale, but never put it up. I've got a storyline for this one, but I'm not sure how far I'm going to take it. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, leave a review with constructive critisism, not a flame. As much as fire is fun, I would rather have something that could help me.


	2. Chapter 2

The platform was packed. There was barely any room to breathe, let alone run in.

"I wonder why the platform is so packed this year…" Sirius said out loud. I cleared my throat behind him and he seemed to remember. "Oh, yeah, now I remember. That weird Girl-Who-Disappeared is supposed to be coming this year."

I glared at him and jabbed my elbow into his back, which was a very good shield to the other people. For one of the first times, I thanked my dad for being on the smaller side.

"Behave, children," Uncle Remus scolded.

"Now, both of you have a good term. We don't want any letters from the teachers talking about how you decided to blow up more toilets or something. At least, not one every week," Auntie Tonks compromised.

"They are too much like the troublemakers in the families to not get into some trouble…" Uncle Remus agreed.

Sirius and I rolled our eyes before hugging them good-bye and hurrying onto the train. We almost got onto the train when we heard "Hey! There she is!"

"Run!" I shouted to Sirius before running onto the train myself, not even looking back to see how many people were following. Sirius ran after me and we went to a compartment towards the back of the train.

"Something tells me this will get annoying fast," Sirius commented like one would comment on the weather.

I stared at him incredulously. "Will? You aren't annoyed yet?"

"Of course not. Right now, it's amusing to see you freak out so much whenever someone notices you. Just wait until the sorting tonight," Sirius said.

"Speaking of the sorting, what happens? How do they sort you?" I asked, hoping he would tell me even though both of his parents refused to answer me when I asked them.

"You are going to have to find out yourself. In the meantime, we could look for a couple of my friends," Sirius suggested.

"Fine, but I'm wearing a hat. And I wish I had a facemask. Wait, you have friends? As in, plural?" I asked, teasing him this time.

"Yes, I do actually do have friends as in, plural. Now, we should go find them." And with that, Sirius left the compartment.

I took Star out of her cat carrier, put a collar and leash on her, grabbed a hat, and followed him. Sirius was waiting right outside of the compartment. He started walking down the train and stopped suddenly. I peeked around his shoulder to see why and saw a boy and a girl with very blonde hair.

"Oh, if it isn't the werewolf's kid. Wasn't his grandmother a blood traitor as well?" the boy asked his sister. I immediately realized the two people in front of us must have been the Malfoy twins I heard about. Wasn't it Orion and Violet?

Sirius' back instantly straightened in what I called his confrontation stance. "If it isn't the ferret children. Wasn't their grandfather put in Azkaban?" he asked me.

Unfortunately, I recognized the ferret comment and actually giggled a little, bringing the twins' attention to me.

"Hey, isn't that the Potter girl?" Violet said.

"I believe you are right. Maybe we should offer her better company," Orion suggested. He pushed away Sirius and came up to me, then put out his hand. "My name is Orion Malfoy and this is my sister, Violet. You don't want to make friends with losers like this," he said, indicating Sirius.

The loser comment made me a little angry. After all, I grew up with Sirius so the only person with the right to call him a loser is me. "Oh, I'm sorry, but last time I checked, I was allergic to small rodents. So that would mean being friends with you and your sister would be impossible since I would eventually have to meet your father."

Violet got an angry look on her face. "Fine. Go ahead and hang with him. Have fun making the same mistakes as your parents. Tell us, does his father howl at the moon?" And they brushed past me, pushing me into the wall, knocking off my hat. "Nice hair," she commented, laughing. Soon they were both out of sight, leaving Sirius and I glaring in the direction they left.

"Well, they were pretty nice. I hope everyone at Hogwarts is like that," I commented sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. So many times I've been called half-werewolf, half blood traitor, I don't remember what my true name is anymore," Sirius said just as sarcastic.

I shook my head sadly. "Sometimes I really wish your parents taught me my mom's specialty…"

Sirius started walking again. "What was it again?" he asked.

I followed him again. "The bat-boogey hex. Then, maybe they would think twice before pulling something like that…"

We walked in silence until we met up with his friends. During the time it took to get there, I thought about the confrontation. Then decided not to dwell on it because I figured the friends my parents made were probably not the reason they died.

When we walked into the compartment, I thought a bomb went off. There was an explosion and Sirius was suddenly covered in soot.

"Oops, sorry Sirius. You just have to have the best timing," a red-haired boy said, holding what looked like the remains of a deck of Exploding Snap cards.

The brown haired boy sitting opposite of the boy was laughing at Sirius while the blonde girl in the compartment was shaking her head and reading a book.

"Yes, I know I have excellent timing. So great I know exactly where the Malfoy's are at a certain time since I run into them so much," Sirius commented dryly.

"They were down here. They said 'So, where's your ringleader? Decided not to come back this year to keep Gryffindor from more embarrassment?'" the girl informed the two.

"Hey, who's that standing behind you?"

"Oh, sorry. Kara, this is Adrian Jordan, Daniel Weasley, and that's Kiya Longbottom. Guys, this is Kara Potter," Sirius introduced.

"Hi," I said, waving at them.

"Hello," the three said in reply.

"My mom said you were raised by the Crumple-Horned Snorlacks or something of that nature. Dad seemed convinced you were with your muggle relatives like your father…" Kiya told her.

I blinked a couple times. "Umm…what are those Crumple-Horned things?" I asked.

"I forgot."

"I think the best theory was that you were being raised by Hagrid and was hidden underneath his bed," Daniel said.

"Did anyone ever guess that I was being raised by one of my parents' and grandparents' friends?" I asked, curious.

"No. Some people thought Harry and Ginny were still alive and raising you in secret," Adrian said.

"Nope, she was lucky enough to be raised with me!" Sirius said proudly.

"We are so sorry," Kiya and Daniel said together.

"Hey! You say it like it would be a bad thing," Sirius said.

"Well, it was never peaceful around our house, let's put it that way," I said, putting in my two cents.

"Have you heard some of the rumors?" Kiya asked.

"About what? And, who's that little guy you're holding, Kara?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, this is Star. No, I don't think we've heard any rumors about anything around our house," I started.

"We stopped getting the Daily Prophet at the house because of what they were saying about us," Sirius finished.

"Well, apparently the Minister is trying to get guardianship over you, Kara. What would you think about that?" Kiya asked.

"…Do you think I could get away with a no comment?" I said.

"This isn't a press conference, Kara," Adrian informed me.

"I know that. I think he can go jump off a cliff, along with all the reporters who come up with those stupid names," I said.

"And isn't there something else you usually add to that?" Sirius commented.

"Well, there is always the good stunning hex and a nice bat-boogey hex."

"Wasn't that your mom's favorite hex?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it was. I think she hit a couple Malfoy's with that in the war…"

"Well, enough about parents…" Sirius started.

"Wait, I doubt Kara knows anything about our parents," Adrian said.

This was true. Very nerve wracking to know that everyone knows a lot about your parents and even your life (though, I was trying very hard to keep everyone from knowing too much about me unless they are actually friends). So, I did want to hear what they would tell me about their families.

"Well, my dad always had fun being the commentator at the Quidditch games. Though, my mum was one of the ones in the game. She almost made it to playing for England professionally as a chaser," Adrian started off.

"Yes, and Adrian takes after Lee. Weren't you going to try and be the commentator this year?" Kiya asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask Professor McGonagall about that when we got back," Adrian admitted.

"Well, as long as you aren't too biased during the games. I think there were a few times where she wanted to sock your father," Daniel said.

So, if I'm keeping score correctly here, Adrian's father is Lee Jordan, the guy who was commentator when my dad started playing Quidditch. I'm going to guess that his mother was Alicia Spinnet since I know Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson married my uncles Fred and George.

"My parents were there at the final showdown of the Final Battle. They are proud to tell any stories about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I think my mom wrote a rough copy of a book she was going to keep around of their adventures. I should see if I could borrow it…though, I'd have to make sure no one gets a hold of it," Daniel said.

Now I knew exactly who his parents were. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I had actually seen them a couple years ago when I was supposed to start Hogwarts. They came over to see how I was doing and to give me my mom and dad's first year books to study from. I also got my dad's invisibility cloak that year for Christmas and I know it must have come from them. Sirius also got a weird piece of paper. Uncle Remus paled but Sirius seemed excited. He never told me what it was...

"My mum is rather…interesting. She finally got the Quibbler from grandpa about five years ago when his health started declining. I don't know what made her happier, owning it or being able to write about any of the creatures she wanted to in the magazine. Though, she does allow dad to put in his papers on plants," Kiya said.

I knew who owned the Quibbler. I've always found the articles amusing to read; thinking it took a lot of guts to be different in a world where that's not accepted. So, I knew of Luna. And, I always enjoyed reading the papers on plants to be a rather interesting read.

For a while, we shared stories. Sirius and I tried to outdo each other by telling the most embarrassing story while Adrian, Daniel, and Kiya put in a story every so often about their family.

"Well, we've had so much fun talking, we're almost there. Kara, we kind of need to go back to our original compartment. We need to get changed unless you want to get sorted in that," Sirius stated. We all looked out the window and noticed it was almost completely dark outside. Then I looked down at my clothes and saw what he meant. I don't think the professors would be too impressed with a "Shut the stupid people up" shirt and jeans.

"Alright, lead the way," I said, standing up and collecting Star who had flopped on Kiya's lap.

"We'll see you guys later!" Sirius said.

While walking back to the compartment, I thought of everyone I met on the train.

"It's funny how I've already met two people who irritate me and I haven't even gotten to Hogwarts," I commented to Sirius.

"You've got more then those two to worry about. I know there are a couple people who had parents in Harry's year and they were always great fans of his, but would get suspicious of him for anything wrong happening. They were also pretty angry when you didn't come to Hogwarts two years ago," Sirius said in an offhand fashion.

"Great," I said, not in a good mood now. I mean, its not like I'm some sort of target or entitled to having privacy. I mean, it would just be too much to ask for some peace.

We changed quickly and had just finished putting on our shoes when we heard a voice come over the intercom, telling us to leave our things there and to get off the train.

So, we joined the mad rush out of the train. I had put a scarf over my hair to keep it from sight. It's not like my hair is easily hidden. The first thing I saw when I got off the train was a lake with paddleboats on it.

I took one look at them and turned to Sirius. "I'm not going to have to go across the lake in one of those, am I?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Have fun!" he teased, leaving me there.

"Thanks Siri!"

"Anytime Mel."

Grumbling about Sirius, boats, bad luck, Sirius, and the fool who found out where I lived, I started looking for Hagrid. Uncle Remus told me to look for him when I got off the train. He also said he wouldn't be hard to miss.

Looking around, I saw a huge man. "I think I found Hagrid," I said to myself, in slight awe at his size. I walked over to him.

"Hello. My uncle told me to look for you when I got off the train," I told him politely.

(A/N: Sorry, but I can't type a Hagrid accent. If you can, just message me!)

"Well, if it isn't little Kara Potter! I was a very good friend of your parents. I'm glad to finally see you!" Hagrid boomed. "Just follow me onto the boat and you'll be sorted after the first years."

"Umm…about the boats. Is there any other way across?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I get a bit seasick," I admitted.

"Well, just pop this in. You won't get sick this time."

Taking the weird plant looking thing, I almost gagged. It tasted awful. Though, it tasted better then Sirius' latest cooking experiment.

I stepped onto the boat Hagrid pointed out and waited. And while waiting, I thought about the day and the up coming sorting.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm never getting on a boat again," I said to myself as I waited outside the Great Hall.

After taking the nasty herb, all the first years got onto a boat. I shared with Hagrid, which was not a good thing. He took up about the equivalent of three people on the four-person boat. I took up the other person, but it wasn't even. So, we hit a wave and I fell into the lake! Good thing I learned how to swim. After getting nearly sick on the boat even with the herb, I just asked Hagrid if I could swim next to the boat the rest of the way. He looked at me like I was crazy, picked me up, and put me back in the boat. I was left to put a drying spell on myself.

"I don't like my small size now…can I grow a little more now?" I asked the air around me.

I also got left outside the Great Hall while the First Years were being sorted since I would be a Third Year. Now I was waiting for someone to call my name or make some sort of recognition of me.

All the sudden, I heard a woman say "And this year we are having someone join the Third Year. Miss Potter, if you could come in now."

I took a deep breath, started imagining people in there underwear (it works for me, though Sirius looked at me weirdly when I told him that), and opened the door.

I thought I was going to die on the spot. The room was huge! It was also filled with people who were starring at me and whispering. The underwear thing wasn't working, so I started thinking of some music to calm me down. Anything from a few bars of music from Lord of the Rings to rock was going through my head. I approached the stool and sat while the teacher put a hat on my head.

"If it isn't Miss Potter. I was confused when you didn't come two years ago. Very sad thing that happened to your parents, but not only were you spared, but hiding you probably kept you alive.

"Now, about houses. You have a cunning mind, a very sly thinker, but you don't have the level of ambition needed for Slytherin," the hat started.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, your father was pretty happy he didn't go there. Now, you are pretty loyal, but the loyalty is hard to win. So, no Hufflepuff for you. You're smart, but knowledge isn't as high on your list, so no Ravenclaw. A lot of courage, though. Oh, goodness, a lot of courage. Warning though. There are things at Hogwarts at work that might plunge everyone back into the darkness that ended fourteen years ago. But, with your courage, you'll look to try and solve it. No question about it, though, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for the entire hall to hear.

The table to the left exploded with noise. The hat was lifted up off my head and I walked over to the table. Everyone was standing and cheering over there. I walked to Sirius, who patted me on the back in congratulations. I looked around and saw Kiya, Adrian, and Daniel there as well.

After Professor McGonagall made the start of term announcements, stating that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and other objects were banned and to find the complete list on the caretaker's door, food suddenly appeared on the table.

"So, how was your boat ride?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Shut it," I snapped half-heartedly.

"What's wrong with the boats?" Daniel asked.

"I get sea sick," I stated.

"But, there's an herb that can be taken to help prevent you from being sick," Kiya said.

"It did not help. It also doesn't help that Hagrid had me sit with him on his boat, which meant the boat was off balance. A wave hit and I went flying into the lake," I said, telling my story with any dignity I could muster. Which wasn't much.

Sirius and Adrian laughed. Daniel choked. Kiya tried to hold back giggles.

"Thanks for the worry you guys."

"Well, obviously you're alright. But, that does explain what happened to your scarf. Also why your hair is flying even more then it was before," Sirius said, still sniggering.

I felt the top of my head. Crap, he's right. I did lose that scarf. My hair also doesn't like the drying charm and likes to fly whenever I use it.

"Don't worry. The look is you. The only sad thing is that you may not be able to ever hide yourself with that hair…" Kiya said, trying to make me feel a little better. I think.

"Thanks…" I said. We ate and talked about little things for a while when all the food disappeared.

After McGonagall dismissed us, a piece of parchment hit my head. It asked me to go to the headmistress' office.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and started to walk off. Sirius followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, Mel, I have a question for you. Where's McGonagall's office?" he asked.

"Umm…" I said, not wanting to admit I had no idea of where I was going.

"And, where's Gryffindor tower?"

"Alright, fine. I get the point," I broke him off.

"Follow me."

"Yes, because you would know where McGonagall's office would be."

"Of course. The Slytherin's didn't care for my presents…"

"I don't care for your presents."

"That hurts, Mel."

"But, I like your presents more then your cooking, so you should be happy about that."

"Hey, my cooking is just fine. You're just picky."

"That herb tasted better then your cooking. Are we almost there?"

"Why, want to go and read a book you've already read?"

I stayed silent here. Yes, I wanted to go back and read a book I had already read. I wasn't about to admit it to him, though.

"I knew it. Well, we're almost there," Sirius said.

"Wait, don't we need to know the password?" I realized, not knowing it.

"She's probably going to wait at the bottom of the stairs."

And when the two of us got to a weird stone gargoyle, Professor McGonagall was waiting at the bottom.

"Mr. Lupin, you haven't gotten in any trouble yet, have you?" she asked when she saw Sirius.

"No, but Kara didn't know where your office was, so I brought her since I'm quite familiar with the location of the office," Sirius informed her.

"That makes sense. There may be some hope for you after all. Come, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Transfiguration."

I followed her up the stairs to the office. When I entered, I felt like I was being watched. So I took a look around. And the portraits were watching from all over the walls.

"Now Miss Potter, you are probably wondering what you are doing here," McGonagall started.

"The thought crossed my mind," I responded.

"First, I want to say sorry that the plan to hide you until your sixth year was unsuccessful,"

"Why exactly was I in hiding? I know it was because I was in danger, but why was I in more danger then, say, Daniel who's parents were best friends with my dad?" I asked.

"Because the Death Eaters were more interested in ending the line that was the downfall of their leader. Your parents and I decided you should be hidden until the threat had lessened or until you learned enough to be able to defend yourself. Unfortunately, a muggle-born student moved in next to you and recognized you."

"Alright. But, this has been bothering me for a while, so why did my parents die? No one has been able to tell me."

"I can't tell you now. It would be a better idea to wait until you have a little more knowledge and life experience. I will tell you, though. Just be patient."

Now, I've heard Uncle Remus complain about one thing Dumbledore did that he did not agree with at all. And that was to wait to tell dad why Voldie was after him. I just hope this time there won't be dire consequences before I get informed.

"Now, you have all the base classes. I wanted to know what electives you were going to take. There's Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures," she listed off.

I've never been a fan of all parts of Divination. I'm killer at tarot readings, but all the other parts seem useless. Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus made sure Sirius and I knew about Muggles, raising us both in a wizarding way and a muggle way. So, that left three choices.

"I'll take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Alright, do you have the books for those two subjects?"

"Probably not. If you tell me the books I need, I could ask Uncle Remus to send them to me."

"Alright. Well, good night. The password to Gryffindor tower is 'courage'" McGonagall said as I was leaving.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

I exited and saw Sirius standing of to the side arguing with an older teacher with dark hair with streaks of gray. I decided he wasn't the happiest looking teacher, what with that scowl plastered on his face.

"I doubt you have a legitimate reason for being here. Wandering around the halls already? Twenty-" the teacher started to say before I interrupted.

"Hey, Sirius, thanks for waiting. We should head off to bed now. Good evening, Professor," I said, trying to seem slightly innocent to the teacher. Maybe I wouldn't get into as much trouble if I seemed innocent.

"Get to your dormitories, Lupin, Potter." And with that, he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Is it just me, or does he look like a bat when he walks like that?" I asked Sirius when the teacher was out of earshot.

"Yes, he does. That was Professor Snape, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Sirius informed me while we walked to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, great. The teacher that is going to love me, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Yup. At least the class is only Gryffindor. I heard he was really biased as a Potions professor. Well, here we are."

I was startled by the fact that we were already at the tower. "Why is it so close to the Headmistress' office?" I asked before saying "Courage."

"Good night," the portrait said before swinging open.

"The teachers decided to move it there since Gry-" Sirius started before stopping.

The portrait was packed. It seemed like everyone had been waiting for me to come back to get a better look at me. I said "good night" to Sirius, which came out a bit squeaky, and ran up to the girl's dormitories, not stopping until I got to the third year one.

Kiya was in there already. When she saw my face, she laughed a little at the expression of disgust mixed with horror that was sure to be there.

"Was there a problem down there?" she asked.

"Oh, no problem. Just a bunch of people who need to get a hobby…" I remarked dryly.

"Yes, there probably are a few of them. So, what electives are you taking?" Kiya asked.

"Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. The only useful thing about Divination is the tarot readings and I'm already good at those," I said.

"Great! We should have those two together. I think Sirius took Divination instead of Arithmancy, though."

I just shook my head. Why am I not surprised? He has always been interested in possible future outcomes, but not numbers. While I was thinking this, two other girls walked in.

"Are you in the right dormitory?" the one with brown hair and darker skin asked.

"Shouldn't you be in the first or second year one?" the other with black hair asked.

"No, I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm a third year…" I said, confused as to why they didn't recognize me from the sorting.

"Oh, well, I'm Penny Thomas," the girl with brown hair said.

"Stephanie Freemark," the girl with black hair said.

"Kara Potter," I said.

"Oh, are you really? You must have been one of the most important missing people in the past decade," Penny said.

"I know," I sighed, not wanting to really talk about it at 10 o'clock on a school night. Especially after the day I had, I was exhausted.

"Well, this is fun, but I'm going to go to bed now," Kiya said. "Good night all." And with that, she shut the curtains surrounding her bed.

"Night," the three of us said.

I took this as a good opportunity to get out of the conversation as well. "Good night Penny, Stephanie," I said, quickly pulling my curtains shut. I heard two voices say "good night." But, I guess they weren't ready to go to bed yet, so I cast a silencing spell on the curtains to get silence. Star jumped up onto my bed.

"This has been an interesting day, huh Star? I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" I asked her. She just meowed and snuggled in closer to go to sleep. I joined her, thinking about what could happen the next day.

A/N: I've decided I will go ahead with the story, even though it doesn't follow the seventh book at all except that Harry beat Voldemort. Sorry for the long update, but my jumpdrive I've been using decided to stop working on me so I had to wait until I got home from my dad's for the chapter I had written. Always good to have a backup! On top of that, my mom doesn't have internet at her house, so it's been an...interesting adventure. There isn't much power either. I am correct in saying this is the 21st century, right?


End file.
